Cry With You (Forever Always Never Whenever)
by R5 is my life
Summary: When Austin finds out Ally's boyfriend, Matthew, the one she loved, broke up with her on their anniversary, he doesn't know what to do. She's heartbroken, but doesn't want to talk to anyone about it. He wants to help her, but doesn't know how. He wants her to know he'll be there for her: forever and always. Because he loves her/ REPOSTED from old account


Cry With You

(Forever. Always. Never. Whenever.)

Summary: When Austin finds out Ally's boyfriend, Matthew, the one she loved, broke up with her on their anniversary, he doesn't know what to do. She's heartbroken, but doesn't want to talk to anyone about it. He wants to help her, but doesn't know how. He wants her to know he'll be there for her: forever and always. Because he loves her. Yes, Austin Monica Moon loves Ally Marie Dawson.

Rating: K

A/N: I don't own Austin and Ally.

 **REPUBLISHED FROM MY OLD ACCOUNT**

* * *

 _(No one's POV)_

No, he wasn't spying. Not technically. He was just _observing_ , yeah, _observing_ , Ally and Matthew's date. He wanted to make sure things went well. He knows Ally loves Matthew. And he knew today was an important day. It was their one year anniversary. Watching them was bitter sweet for Austin. He knew Ally really liked Matthew and she was looking forward to this day. But what she didn't know was that Austin Moon loves her. It pained him to watch them, even if he wanted her happy.

He saw the whole thing. From the first minutes when nothing seemed wrong, until the end of Ally and Matthew.

He couldn't tell what Matthew said to Ally, but he saw her start crying, and saw her run off, away from the boy who broke her heart.

He wanted to go out there and confront Matthew about what he did, what he said, to Ally that broke her heart. But he couldn't let Matthew know that he was watching, no observing, them on their date.

So instead he ran to Sonic Boom and up to the practice room. Where he was greeted by a locked door.

"Ally?" he whispered tentatively.

"Go away Austin. I'm busy," she replied, with no trace of tears in her voice.

"Please Ally?" he pleaded, wanting to comfort her.

"Sorry, Austin. I just need to be alone right now. Please," she whispered the last part.

He knew he couldn't convince her, so he left, walking slowly home.

* * *

 _He knows_ was the first thing Ally thought when he knocked on the door of the practice room. She didn't know how he knew, she just knew that he knew. She could tell, by his voice. Because she knew everything about him.

Well, almost everything. The only thing she didn't know about him was that he loved her. More than music, more than pancakes.

She sat on the piano bench, crying quietly, and thinking about what might have gone wrong.

 _She had just arrived for her date, seeing Matthew, a nervous look on his face. At the time, she thought he was just nervous about how the date was going to go, considering it was their anniversary. She was partly right._

 _They were eating when he cleared his throat. "Ally?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"I have something to tell you. I'm... There's no easy way to say this. I know today's our anniversary but... I'm sorry Ally, but I don't feel the same way about you as I did when we first met. I really don't want to do this, on this day, but I can't hide it anymore. You're an amazing girl, don't get me wrong. But my feelings for you aren't more than friendly anymore. I have feelings for someone else now. Please Ally, understand I don't want to hurt you, but I don't think it would be fair to lead you on longer. I'm so sorry Ally."_

 _Those words... a year with the boy she loved, only to break up, on their anniversary. She couldn't take it, not today._

 _So she did what she does when she needs to be alone, run to the practice room._

* * *

While Ally pondered about how her and Matthew's relationship may have gone wrong, Austin was trying to write a song; one he could sing to Ally, to let her know that he'll be there for her, every day, every night of every single day. He may not have answers to all the questions she asked him, like possibly something about Matthew. He hates seeing her cry, because when she does, he feels like crying too. He and Ally had a special bond; they were almost the same person. He knows when she's hurting, even if she doesn't want to show it, not wanting him or their other friends to see.

He would never let her down. Never. He'll always keep his promises to her. Always. He'll listen to her whenever she needs him to. Whenever. No one knows Ally better than Austin. No one.

* * *

A couple days went by, and Ally didn't show much distress about the breakup. She told Austin (who already knew), Trish and Dez they broke up, but gave no details.

Austin kept trying to get something, anything out of her, but with no luck. When he wasn't doing that, he was working on the song. He knew it wouldn't be as good as Ally's, but it came from the heart. He knew Ally wouldn't take a week to write a song, but he did. It was, after all, the first song he ever tried to write.

It took eight days, but finally, he finished the song. He walked over to Ally's house, at around 8:30 on Saturday night, guitar in hand, and knocked on the door. Ally opened it, wearing her pajamas.

"Can I come in?" Austin asked, quietly.

Ally smiled and nodded.

They sat in semi-awkward silence until Austin spoke up. "Ally? Can I sing you a song? It's... something I've been working on."

Her eyes sparkled as she spoke, "You wrote a song?" Then she smiled and said, "I'd love to hear it."

He got up, dimmed the lights, sat on a stool and began to play

 _When you try not to look at me  
_ _Scared that I'll see you hurting  
_ _You're not hiding anything, no  
_ _And frankly it's got me worried  
_ _Nobody knows you better than I do  
_ _I keep my promises, I'm fighting for you_

 _You're not alone  
_ _I'll listen till your tears give out  
_ _You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down  
_ _What's hurting you I, I feel it too  
_ _I mean it when I say  
_ _When you cry, I cry with you, with you_

 _I'm not going any place  
_ _I just hate to see you like this  
_ _No, I can't make it go away  
_ _Oh, but keeping it inside won't fix it  
_ _I can't give you every answer that you need  
_ _But I wanna hear everything you wanna tell me_

 _You're not alone  
_ _I'll listen till your tears give out  
_ _You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down  
_ _What's hurting you I, I feel it too  
_ _I mean it when I say  
_ _When you cry, I cry with you, oh  
_ _Yeah, I cry with you_

 _You need love tough enough to count on  
_ _So here I am_

 _You're not alone  
_ _I'll listen till your tears give out  
_ _You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down  
_ _What's hurting you I, I feel it too  
_ _I mean it when I say  
_ _When you cry, I cry  
_ _I mean it when I say  
_ _When you cry, I cry with you, oh  
_ _You're not alone, oh no, baby_

Most of the time, until the very end, Austin was gazing at Ally, who looked like she might cry. He looked down at the end, and when he looked up again, after he was done singing, he looked over at Ally. She had tears in her eyes and was looking at him with many emotions in her eyes.

"Ally, I want you to know I'll always be there for you. Always. I'll never let you down. Never. I'll always keep my promises to you. Always. I'll listen to whenever you need me to. Whenever. No one knows you better than I do, Ally. No one. Please Ally, please tell me what's wrong."

She sighed, then told him what happened that night, the night he was observing her and Matthew.

She was crying harder at the end, when Austin put his arms around her. He held her close and let her cry, knowing it was what she needed.

When her crying tapered down to sniffles, he turned her around so they were looking at each other, straight in the eyes.

It was then Ally noticed Austin had gold flecks in his brown eyes, and Austin noticed Ally had green flecks in her brown eyes.

They leaned closer, still looking in each others eyes, when the realized they were less than an inch apart.

But it felt right to close the gap. When their lips connected, sparks flew.

They enjoyed the kiss, the feeling of each other's lips, the feeling of feeling complete.

When they pulled away, cheeks pink, Austin smiled shyly at her.

"So.. I guess we've moved out of the friendship zone?" he questioned quietly.

"I guess it does," Ally whispered back, smiling.

That day would be important for them both. Forever. They knew they were unbreakable. Because it was true. Austin and Ally were meant to be. They shared everything. Secrets, music, love, friendship. And most of all, promises. Forever. Always. Never. Whenever. The promises that brought them together; that made them Austin&Ally.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading my story :) I hope you enjoyed it. I don't own Austin & Ally or Cry With You. CWY belongs to the amazing Hunter Hayes. I'm also going to put this in my Austin & Ally one-shot collection too, as well as it being a separate story.

~R5 is my life


End file.
